La Scandaleuse
by Edledhyniell
Summary: Comment...? Au shopping ? Elle ? Tiens... Tiedoll, Sokaro et les autres sont aussi là ? Et...Quoi ! Horreur... Quand un certain pervers alcoolique aux cheveux roux s'en mêle, la jolie Scandaleuse dévoile toute son hystérie... UA


Titre de la fic : _La Scandaleuse_

**_SongFic sur "La Scandaleuse"._**

Rating : **T** pour suggestion d'alcool, langage et allusion sexuelles (à cause de qui, ça, on l'ignore, hein !)

Disclaimer : Oyé oyé, braves gens les personnages et l'univers de _D. Gray Man_ appartiennent à **Katsura** **Hoshino **et à son génie ! La chanson "La Scandaleuse" est à Mickaël Miro et à tous ceux affiliés à cette chanson. L'histoire quant à elle m'appartient, et aucune rémunération financière n'a été envisagée, si ce n'est les reviews qui font le bonheur de l'auteur. **SongFic, UA, OOC possibles.**

Okay, hum... Oui, bon... perso Mickaël Miro je ne peux pas trop supporter (je sens que ses fans vont me tomber dessus...). Mais ! (y'a toujours un mais !) Les paroles de cette chanson m'ont tout de suite interpellé. Elles sont extras, non ? En fait, la chanson ne s'appliquera surtout qu'au dernier volet de ce Three ou Four-Shot.

Merci ! Aidez ce pauvre Marian à lutter contre sa perversité : reviews fichtrement appréciées !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: _Oops, the World is so small…?_**

La musique électronique s'échappait sournoisement des amplis disséminés dans la salle. Il y régnait une chaleur entêtante, le bar en stuc et les barres en inox sur les estrades rutilant au passage régulier des spots lumineux multicolores. L'alcool coulait à flot, un brouhaha incessant de conversations enflammées, de sifflements, d'applaudissements, de raclements de chaises, de rires coquins et d'entrechocs de verres rendant la musique d'ambiance à peine audible. Pourtant, les murs semblaient vibrer au rythme des basses.

Les strip-teaseuses se trémoussaient, se frottaient autour des barres fixes, telles des serpents dans une éternelle danse sensuelle, et leurs costumes plus que minimalistes, chargés de paillettes colorées, étincelaient sous les lumières. La plupart portaient des perruques ou des coiffures sophistiquées, toutes étaient maquillées. Elles s'amusaient à décrocher les porte-jarretelles de leurs bas en résilles devant la bouche des clients, pour beaucoup appartenant à la gente masculine, bien que l'on pouvait aisément voir par-ci par-là quelques femmes loucher sur les formes des danseuses.

Assis sur un des tabourets longeant la piste centrale, se tenait un personnage bien connu de la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour son penchant pour les jolies femmes et un des vins les plus chers qui soient. D'aucun diront qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un alcoolique pervers irrécupérable, extrêmement narcissique et parfois diablement psychotique ; et bien... et bien... oui, bon, d'accord, je vous l'accorde. Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi Marian Cross se trouvait dans ce lieu des plus... singuliers, si ce n'est pour venir prendre un peu soit-il du bon temps. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de bons côtés... Peut-être.

A moins que cela ne fut que d'ordre _professionnel_. Les Innocences peuvent se cacher n'importe où... Et bien, oui, Marian Cross attendait quelqu'un. Mais pas pour une question d'Innocence ou même de compatible. Non, quelque chose de beaucoup plus important pour un homme tel que lui.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi cette histoire se nomme « La Scandaleuse » ? Patientez un tant soit peu, et vous le découvrirez...

Bref, revenons à notre protagoniste perdu dans ses pensées... Hum hum, pensées ?

Nous disons donc, Marian Cross se tenait assis sur un des confortables tabourets VIP de la maison. Parce que lorsqu'on s'appelle Marian Cross, que l'on est Maréchal et que l'on respire la classe comme lui, on s'attend à un minimum de confort.

Il sirotait un verre rempli de vin rouge, qu'il avait pris de sa petite bouteille personnelle caché dans son long manteau, tout en profitant de le vue imprenable que lui offrait la fille qui se tortillait et se dandinait à quelques mètres de lui dans son si sexy trikini rose, assorti à sa chevelure teintée. Il était presque certain que cette dernière lui avait lancé un clin d'œil. Au vu des acclamations dont elle faisait l'objet, elle semblait particulièrement appréciée des habitués de la maison. Certains clients lui hurlaient quelque chose, mais le bruit général empêcha le Maréchal de saisir plus que certains mots grivois qui ne seront pas retranscris ici.

Une serveuse aux courbes généreuses passa près de lui, un plateau de coupes de champagne entre les mains. Il lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme, qui, si elle l'avait remarqué, n'en montra aucun signe.

« _Réserve personnelle de Romanée Conti plus champagne_... _Déjà testé, très mauvais mélange_. »

Des éclats de rires attirèrent l'attention de Cross, qui se retourna. Certains badauds paraissaient s'être donnés à une partie de jeu de cartes dans un des coins sombres de la salle, et l'envie de les rejoindre s'empara du Maréchal qui commença à se lever, non sans un petit regret de devoir laisser cette jolie fille aux cheveux roses. Mais soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit. Allen n'était plus à ses côtés : comment allait-il pouvoir rembourser les dettes qu'il contractera sûrement après cette soirée ? Il devait avouer que son disciple avait été bien utile en bien de situations quelle dommage qu'il ne puisse plus se servir du jeune exorciste pour s'éclipser en douce... Aaah, cette époque résonnait encore comme un doux moment d'insouciance financière pour le Maréchal.

Se disant qu'il trouverait une excuse bien sentie ou tout autre prétexte bidon dont il avait le secret, Cross se décida donc à se lever pour rejoindre la partie. Après tout, si la chance était de son côté pour ce soir...

Il regarda sa montre à gousset tout en ne prêtant pas d'attention aux œillades d'un groupe de filles assises à l'autre bout de la salle, à sa gauche. _20h21._ Il était encore tôt, mais son rendez-vous était en retard. Pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure. Mais la cause de cette rencontre était une bonne excuse pour que Marian Cross (re)mette les pieds dans ce bar. _Ses congés payés_. Et il se demandait bien qui cela allait bien pouvoir être.

De plus, son uniforme d'exorciste, sa flamboyante chevelure rousse et son semi-masque blanc ne contribuait pas à sa discrétion, une partie de la conscience de Cross souhaita donc que cette personne arriva vite pour enfin avoir le bonheur de saisir ce petit bout de papier. _Ses congés payés_. Il en pleurerait presque de bonheur. Mais quand on est quelqu'un de sa trempe, on ne versait pas de larmes pour si peu, _voyons_.

Déjà que sa simple entrée avait suscité des regards intrigués... Non pas que Marian Cross n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Après tout, il demeurait narcissique, égocentrique et plein d'orgueil.

Raclant la chaise en la rangeant sous la table basse, Cross baissa les yeux pour sentir quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Une fraction de seconde, il s'imagina qu'une des serveuses s'était baissée pour ramasser un quelconque objet, mais il ne s'agissait en fait que du pied de la table. Notre Cross était parfois un peu trop sujet aux fantasmes, je vous l'accorde.

Lorsqu'il commença à se diriger vers le fond de la salle, les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol, quelque chose le percuta pour retomber en un bruit sourd sur la table, entrainant dans sa chute lui et son verre de vin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

« _Merde_. »

En basculant, il osa un léger coup d'œil qui lui révéla qu'il venait de percuter une femme. Les autres clients installés aux tables les plus proches semblaient avoir aussi remarqué ce petit incident, tout comme la jolie serveuse qu'il lorgnait depuis quelques secondes.

« _Re-merde_. »

Dans leur chute désordonnée, elle atterrit sur la surface dure de la table, coincée entre celle-ci et Cross.

Le Maréchal releva la tête, le torse plaqué contre la poitrine –rebondie, nota-il immédiatement- de la jeune femme, leurs cheveux emmêlés, le visage de Cross dans le cou de la nouvelle arrivante. Il tenait encore son verre, maintenant vide, et le contenu semblait s'être renversé sur elle.

« Merde. Excusez-moi, mademoi... »

Mais lorsque qu'un doux parfum chatouilla des narines dignes d'un des plus fins connaisseurs de vin, le Maréchal sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme si il voulait à tout prix s'échapper et ne pas subir le futur massacre qui s'annonçait. Ce mélange subtil d'herbe fraîchement coupée, d'effluves florales et de notes boisées ne pouvaient pas le tromper : il reconnaîtrait cette senteur entre milles. Combien de fois l'avait-il senti, ce parfum ? Il ne lui fallu qu'un micro dixième de seconde pour appuyer sa théorie en lançant un regard furtif au visage de l'inconnue. Et un autre micro dixième de seconde pour songer que le monde était vraiment petit. Et que, voyant le beau visage déformé par la colère et éclaboussé de vin de la femme, qui commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits –il ferait d'ailleurs peut-être mieux de retirer sa main de sa cuisse- il risquait fort de passer un très, très mauvais quart d'heure s'il ne trouvait pas _fissa_ une excuse. Non, rectification, plus qu'un quart d'heure.

Si le crâne de Cross avait été transparent, chaque personne présente dans la salle aurait vu les engrenages fonctionner à pleine vitesse.

Seuls deux mots s'imposèrent à l'esprit du Maréchal. Mais quand on est aussi classe que l... Non, quand on est dans un pétrin tel que celui-ci, on se tait et on espère.

« _Merde, vraiment_. »

Oui, le monde était vraiment petit.

* * *

_Alors...? A votre avis, qui est cette charmante inconnue ? C'est elle la protagoniste, avec notre cher Marian... Je n'ai pas encore mis son nom dans les options de la fic pour garder le suspense... Je le rajouterai lors de la publication du chapitre 2, où (presque) tout est dévoilé ! _

_Mais qui est-elle ? *auto-suggestion au suspense*_

_Merci de votre lecture, cher joyeux luron masochiste ! Les reviews sont fortement appréciées pour entretenir la partie "humoristique" de l'esprit schizophrène de l'auteur !_


End file.
